


The Antichrist Formula

by Blue_Hood



Category: Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Fix-It of Sorts, Kid Fic, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood
Summary: The Legends team learn what makes an antichrist just as John dances that line.
Relationships: Chas Chandler & John Constantine, Hank Heywood & Nate Heywood, John Constantine & Team Legends, John Constantine/Desmond, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Kudos: 18





	The Antichrist Formula

When John altered time to stop Desmond from falling in love with him, he messed up the Legends. After several attempts to fix things only make them worse, he’s convinced to restore the original timeline. Subduing his past meddling self was simple enough, he ignored Zari and made his way to a little boy. He hesitated a few steps away then ducked his head and slipped a charm in the boy’s pocket, turning down an alleyway as the John Constantine of the original timeline reached the kid, who was his spitting image. As time righted itself, John’s heart broke knowing what would happen to his son now that the timeline was restored, knowing he’d fall in the portal and go to Hell with his Uncle Des.

On the Waverider, he told Sara and the crew the story behind Neron. Zari said “If I’d known-”

“I couldn’t take the kid, would if I could but y’know.”

“Who’s Joshua’s mother?” asked Sara.

“I don’t know. She died when Josh was a tyke, lad said he saw a monster do it.”

“Like a literal-” At John’s nod, Sara said “Okay so-”

“I’m his only family, not that it matters.”

“It might.” When Charlie confirmed Joshua’s odds were terrible, Sara left to call Ava to arrange a visit with Nora Darhk.

“What do you want?”

“This is a bad idea-”

“No.” Sara caught his arm and turned to Nora.

John told her “She’d know about the lad.”

“If you’re here about your son, I can’t help you.”

“How?”

“Life force sharing can be a two-way street, luv.”

Nora said “You told them.”

“Des, I could handle but not Joshua.”

Closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose, Nora groaned. “Fine, there might be a way I can help you.”

“Really?” said Sara, skeptically.

“First I need to know, is the boy blood?”

“Yeah.”

“Then you can use your ancestral sword.”

“Come again?”

Nora looked at him “You don’t know? Your ancestor channeled power through a sword for his rituals.”

John sneered “The sword’s cursed, innit?”

“Of course, your ancestor induced hysteria to send all sorts of creatures to Hell.”

Sara said “Alright so John can use the sword to pull his son out of Hell.”

“Do you really think I know where the sword is? I didn’t even know it existed before today.”

Nora told them when and where the sword was used, “That should be enough to get the artifact.”

“Then I just gotta make a portal and summon my son through it, eh?”

“You’ll figure it out.”

“Thanks, luv.”

Aboard the Waverider, Sara told Gideon “Set a course for Stonehenge 55 BC, we got a sword to steal.”

“Aye, Captain.”

They all took their seats and waited until they arrived, “Keep us in the air and cloaked, yeah?”

The ship stopped, Sara asked “Why?”

“Darhk said my ancestor banished creatures, he had to find them first.”

“Your only ancestor at this time is the Druid King Konstentyn, who is known for rituals in which he allegedly banished monsters to Hell.”

“Sounds like a piece of work.” Charlie asked “Why don’t we just wait for him to die?”

Sara said “We need the sword and this is the year Nora gave us, we just need to steal it. Mick?”

“Why’s it gotta this sword in particular?”

Nate answered “I would assume the sword has special engravings on it, including a family crest.”

“And because it’s part of magic history, as cursed as it is, that gives it power. This sword could, potentially, be used to stop Neron, among other things. Assuming I really share blood with this bastard then the sword could be bound to my blood.”

Charlie asked “How old was Joshua when it happened?”

“Hell if I know, never learned the lad’s birthday before-” John raked a hand through his hair.

“Alright.” Sara said “Gideon, what exactly is known of these rituals?”

John watched his ancestor banish a creature to Hell so he could see exactly how the ritual worked. Then Sara slipped something into the king’s drink during the festivities that followed, swapping his sword for a fabricated, era-appropriate replica. Handing John the genuine article, Sara asked “What’s next?”

He looked over the blade, “I don’t know the rules of this artifact.”

Sara said “Nate can help you read the marks but first, we should get out of here.”

Heywood and Constantine spent a week working to translate the Druid symbols. John asked Sara “Is there any way I can hide this when we confront Neron?”

“What about Joshua?”

“I’m worried Neron may have him, they fell in the portal together.”

“Right. I’ll teach you how to hide it but first you need to know what you’re doing with it.”

“Whatever you say, luv.”

Sara was surprised by how fast John’s training progressed, they had to work around a mission that came up with Mona and her Kaupe. Since Sara only required competence, they were able to go from Mexico City to Time Bureau HQ. John stormed right into the Director’s office, “Hank Heywood.”

“John Constantine, to what do I owe-”

John took a seat, “I know you’re working with Neron.”

“That’s none of your-”

“You don’t know who you’re working with.” John looked him in the eye “He took my son.”

“Your son? You-”

“He tricked the love of me life into making a deal, stole his soul and dragged my son down with him when I sent him back to Hell. You, sir, are in bed with a demon and I want you to call him in here. Nobody else needs to get hurt.”

“John,” Ava began.

“Don’t, just don’t. Do we have a deal, Mr. Heywood?”

After a moment of suspense, Hank took his hand “We do.” Hank turned to Ava, “Would you give us the room, Ms. Sharpe?”

“Oh, uh, sure.”

Wearing Desmond’s face, Neron came into the room. “You called?”

John stood up, “I want my son back.”

“Johnny, I’m sure we can come to an arrangement.”

Swallowing thickly, he asked “What do you want?”

With a slick smile, the demon said “My beloved Tabitha is still trapped in Hell. You make a portal to let her out and you’ll get your son. You have my word, Johnny.”

“Nah, mate.” John said “I want your binding oath. Joshua for your girl, body and soul, swear it.”

“John, I’m being nice. You don’t have anything to bargain with.”

“That’s right because if I offer you my soul then you’ll have to release Des.”

“That’s true.”

“Binding oath or it’s back to Hell with you.”

“Fine, fine.” He recited the oath. “Your turn?”

“I swear to reunite you with your wife in exchange for my son Joshua’s safe return, body and soul through a portal to Hell.” John glared at him “Alright, I’ll gather some things and we’ll,” gesturing to Hank, “meet you- let’s see where can we meet you away from innocents?”

“I can make a few calls and have the construction site cleared. He knows where that is.”

“You heard him. Hm?” Neron looked them over carefully before leaving.

Hank asked John “What are you doing making a deal with a demon? You know-”

“I haven’t got time to explain binding oaths, you git. I need to make some calls in case this goes south and you’ve got a construction site to clear.” At the site, John read the sign “HeyWorld? Really?”

“In hindsight, this whole thing was one big bad idea.”

“True enough and there’s my mate.”

A taxi was parked outside the main structure with a brunette man waiting beside it, “What’s going on John?”

“Long story, the short of it is I’ve got a son in Hell and I need ye here to take him in if things go further south. Congrats, mate, you’re a Godfather.” John showed him a picture of John, Joshua and Desmond together. Pointing to Des, “He made a deal with a demon to save me and now I haveta try to save ‘em both.”

“Okay? Who’s that other guy?”

“The owner of this property, the demon tricked him so he’s come along for the ride. Did you bring it?” The picture disappeared into John’s trenchcoat as Chas pulled a bag out of the backseat.

“Yeah, who do you think you’re talking to?” Chas asked “And if I’m his godfather, who’s his godmother?”

“A woman by the name of Sara Lance- mind out of the gutter mate, she’s in love with a girl.”

“Why her?”

“She’s a fighter, prob’ly kick my ass for you thinkin’ what you just did.” John finished taking inventory and closed the bag “You still got a few left in the tank?”

“Yeah. What’s the play?”

“Can’t say it aloud, Chas, case the demon’s listening.” He waved Hank over “I could use a couple extra hands to set up.”

The Legends rushed to the scene after Charlie realized John fits the criteria for the antichrist. They arrived just as he finished making the portal, “A deal’s a deal. Joshua for the girl. You gave me your binding oath.”

With a sigh, Neron said “As you say.” A little blond boy flew out of the portal. “Now.”

“His soul.”

With another sigh and wave of his hand, Neron restored the boy. Nate ran forward and snatched him away from the portal. The demon said “Now you’re going to give me what I want.”

“Alright. I got Joshua, now let’s get the girl.” John drew his sword and aimed it at the portal as Chas ran at Neron, who caught him by the neck and held him up.

“Nice try.”

John hardly had to fake his fear, “No, no, no, we had a deal, you gave me your binding oath.”

“To restore your son Joshua, body and soul, I never said anything about any other soul. Did you really think you could use me to get Astra back?” He held his free hand out towards Joshua.

John laughed, drawing everyone’s attention. “Do you know the formula for the antichrist, Neron? It’s one born on the mortal coil, hardened by great pain and suffering, who shall herald Hell’s rise on Earth. Thanks to you, both me and my son qualify. You took both of the boy’s fathers, you took my son and the love of my life. You’re right, I never said anything about other souls but Chas there’s my best mate, kill him and I’ll have the last ingredient for my transition- the blood of a close friend.”

Neron dropped the man “You will complete our deal, Johnny.”

“Course, Joshua for the girl.”

“For Tabitha or I’ll move into a new body, like your friend’s and you can watch another loved one fall into Hell.”

John closed his eyes, “Well, that’s just dandy but you still don’t have my oath so I think I’ll pass.” Moving quickly, he sunk his sword into Neron’s heart and channeled the emotions felt by the whole room to draw the demon out and banish it. “The sword channels emotion for power and I know none of ye knew Astra but-”

Sara said “We’re with you, John.”

He pointed the sword at the portal and chanted for the one living mortal among the damned dead. A woman’s head appeared through the portal, which was fighting to keep her on the other side, “John?” Chas looked at him and saw him nod before pulling the woman out.

With Astra clear, Constantine stopped for a moment, “Chas, about that blood-”

His friend slid a hand down the blade “Is that enough?”

“Yeah.” Channeling darker magics, John performed a general exorcism and dropped to the ground as the portal closed.

The little blond boy ran to him “Daddy!”

Astra looked at the man who failed her all those years ago, “He did it, he saved me.”

Chas told her “He’s been trying to do that for a while now.”

Sara came over “Is he the antichrist or not?”

“No. I think he used his potential for that to remove the demonic influence in the area.”

Ray looked at Charlie “So you’re not a demon?”

“No, mate.”

Sara turned to the Legends, “Let’s get him to the medbay.” Nate came over and picked him up.

As they left, Hank said “That’s it? It’s over?”

“Pretty much.” Chas said “We’ll have to check with John when he wakes up to know for sure but I think so.”

John woke up with his son curled to his side asleep. Speaking at low volume, Gideon gave him a rundown of what happened after he passed out. Astra and Chas were waiting for him with the Legends on the bridge. “How long’s Josh been out?”

“Joshua fell asleep almost as soon as the others left him with you.”

“Alright. I’d like to talk to Chas and Sara before I do anything else, let them know Josh’s sleeping so they don’t wake him up.”

“Will do, Mr. Constantine.”

They came in, Astra stopping just outside the room. “What did you want to talk to us about?”

“I want ya to be Joshua’s godparents.”

“Really?” asked Sara, “Are you sure- I mean-”

“I’m sure. I don’t really have mates beside Chas and I’m sure you can handle whatever might come for him.”

“We’d be honored,” said Chas.

“Alright then. Astra, come on in.”

Crossing the threshold, she spoke softly “John?”

“Once I get everything in order for Joshua, you and me are gonna visit yer mum so that we can put her spirit to rest. Yeah?”

“Alright.” She hesitated “John-”

“Don’t. What happened, it was me messing with things I didn’t understand, both ye and yer mum paid the price so don’t.”

“I was gonna say thank you.”

“It was a long time coming, Astra.”

“Well, thanks anyway.” She walked away.

“Yeah.”

Chas asked “Do you want us to leave you alone?”

John nodded, looking down at Joshua. For once, life was good.


End file.
